objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Young Little Unicorn/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User talk:Petr.kasuba.12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:12, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:12, September 28, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! News umm I think zero zero thirteen got hacked! I kill vandals (talk) 07:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok, Wow… but how? The nice guy Is zerozerothirteen got hacked or not? we will never know.......... Hmm… yeah you’re right we’ll never know. Thanks for the news! Wait why did you think ZeroZeroThirteen/Retro Guy got hacked? Weird… anyways help me vote who to eliminate in this camp and this fanfic please! I have no voters Re: Important News Ive done the challenge. Plus October 30th would be too long. Many people will forget about the camp if you keep the deadline date for that long. I should tell the others what? Other Messages Proof Deal with it. That’s good but… it's gotta take a lot more than that to be proven! Phuocphuc46 Don't worry, Earth. Yeuford's test is actually only Zalgo text, a kind of text where it literally mix everything up, a reference to what our eyes would see if it was Zalgo, which you should not search up and do not go deeper into. Now, about the Wiki part, it actually might be violating, because it could actually gives heart attacks, so that might only be a warning for him. Well, he asked for it to be deleted, so I guess just normal for now. For now. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:11, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your advice! The nice guy, Talk anytime =) Please don't bump old blogs. I see recently that you commented on many old blogs. And actually, all of the situation in the blog you commented is done. Don't comment on them, please. And also don't edit other people's fanfic or userpage. Bro, give me my sauce (plz don't spam me here) 04:19, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Ok! YAY, WE'RE IN THE FINAL 9!!!!! :D BFDI Fan Fiction Wiki is the best Wiki ever! (talk) 09:27, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Stuff I attached my pose of Sugar in her article's comments. GhostGangYoshi (talk) 04:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) And I'm also trying to be as calm as possible, but the unfairness in your camp isn't letting me to. I don't even care about winning at this point, I only care if at least I lost, I lost in a fair way. And everything I just say was true. After all of the time in your camp, and now both of my characters just got eliminated like that... No. It's just a complete of my time to be in that camp then. I'm bringing up an argument to bring fairness to camps, and if you're not going to solve it, then good luck with your next camp without me. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ... Look I am editing it your way so what do you want!? No, I don't want you to do it by your way, or by my way. I just want the finale of your camp to be as fair as possible, and not just some random stuff like elimination in the finale without voting, or by just a simple contest that lasted for less than 7 minutes. Basically, I want you to make a rematch, with a contest as fair as possible. Just do something, that requires more times, and actually has some challenging into it, because no offense, I did not felt any while I was in your camp. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I made it challenging now if voting! So the fifteenth challenge? Well He did say sorry, so it's all fine, don't worry about it. My feelings weren't hurt. GhostGangYoshi (talk) 22:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) "Campsworld is cancelled" no spicing up your life since november 2014 (talk) 23:18, October 15, 2015 (UTC) >:( YOU CONFUSED ME YOU BLOODY IDIOT. I DIDN'T VOTED FOR YOU. I ONLY VOTED FOR PHUOCPHUC46. >:( I kill vandals (talk) 11:43, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok, so anyway, I gave TOG2 a warning I gave him a warning on his talk page. --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 09:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey friend, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! :D Illuminati is the best (talk) 06:49, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Why am I demoted on your wiki? Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Help Sure thing! I can do it, but it would be a bigger help if I had a reference picture. Sorry that I responded late! GhostGangYoshi (talk) 21:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Left Hey, Alicorn. I did not understand your message you sent me, so please resent your message, and try to be as clear as possible. Also, please note that we are not in the same time zone, so this might be a problem. Also, if you want to remove these old messages, you could create an Archive for your talk page. Talk to me later on chat if you don't know how to do it. Ice Creams?… Really?… Again Can you draw the contestants?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC)